scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur
:This article is about the film. For other uses, see Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (disambiguation). Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur is the sixteenth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 6, 2011. Premise Mystery Inc.'s visit to a spa is disturbed by a "Phantosaur". Will Shaggy's hypnosis induced bravery save the day? Synopsis The gang travel to a remote town to stay at the La Serena Spa, to relax Shaggy after a scary experience in a haunted mansion. There, they meet Mr. Hubley who works there. Shaggy asks if there is anything to eat, and Hubley says no, but there is a barbecue in town. The gang goes to the barbeque, and all but Shaggy and Scooby-Doo go off to see the paleontological dig of Professor Svankmajer. Shaggy and Scooby are too full to walk right away. When they set out, a lizard steals a biscuit from them, causing Scooby to go after it. He meets the Phantosaur and runs away. Later, Shaggy and Scooby are chased by the Phantosaur and narrowly escape. Meanwhile, Professor Svankmajer shows the rest of the gang over the dig, and Velma meets Svankmajer's student, Winsor. She instantly sees him as a soul mate and they plan to go out on a date. Back at the spa, Shaggy is in terrible shape after his fright. Mr. Hubley helps with aromatherapy, assisted by Scooby-Doo adding a Scooby Snack to the aromas. Shaggy becomes more calm, but freaks out again when Mr. Hubley tells them the legend of the Phantosaur. The legend says the Phantosaur was summoned by native Americans to drive out Spanish conquistadors, but it turned on them instead. Hubley has an advanced hypnosis machine with a hologram projector. He hypnotizes Shaggy to become fearless and unstoppable when he heard the word "bad," and to switch back to normal when he hears it again. Then he orders Shaggy to forget everything; Hubley himself is affected by the hypnosis and he can't remember the key word for Shaggy. Daphne, Fred, and Velma go back to the dig to look for clues. Velma is so lovestruck that she's not much use. She misses an obvious clue about many footprints going to a part of the cave where Winsor says they never go. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy go to an all-you-can-eat restaurant and start to eat it out of business. Then a biker gang comes in. Shaggy accidentally squirts the contents of a hot-dog bun on one of the bikers, who grabs him. Shaggy wets his pants. The biker says something about how he's going to get hurt "bad." Suddenly Shaggy is fearless. He knocks all of them out. Then the gang leader, Tex, arrives and challenges him to a motorcycle race on Dead Man's curve. Shaggy confidently accepts, even though he's never ridden a motorcycle before. As Tex leaves, he says he won't kill Shaggy "bad." Suddenly back to normal, Shaggy is terrified of the challenge he just accepted. That night, Daphne decides to give him motorcycling lessons, because she drove a motorcycle when she was five. Shaggy and Tex have a motorcycle race, and Shaggy hears "bad" just in time and almost wins, until a Phantosaur shows up and he thinks in his mind that the monster must think it's so "bad," which is enough to make him cowardly again and get chased. Eventually, they figure out that there were two phantosaurs and they were robots. The culprits were two mining company employees who wanted the silver they found in the area, which they couldn't get to because of the paleontologists. Then, they get attacked by more dinosaurs and a fire-breathing Phantosaur, and learn that it was Professor Svankmajer and Winsor, much to Velma's dismay. They had found a complete dinosaur encased in quartz crystal, a beautiful and priceless find, and they wanted to keep it for themselves. They wanted to scare everyone off so they could dig it out and take it away. They disguised four other graduate students in velociraptor costumes, and created the larger fire-breathing Phantosaur with an advanced holographic projector (stolen from Hubley's hypnotism room), and paint-stripper devices that blasted super-heated air for the fire effects. While they are underground, the dynamite charges Svankmajer set to blast free the dinosaur crystal go off (because Daphne left a paint-stripper on and the heat lit the fuses). Shaggy's hypnotic bravery comes in again, until Daphne praises him that he's "not bad." Shaggy has to complete the rest of the escape on sheer guts, and with some help from his new biker friends. Svankmajer and Winsor are arrested, but Velma says she will date Winsor again when he gets out of jail. They then go back to La Serena Spa and Mr. Hubley tries to un-hypnotize Shaggy, accidentally turning the entire gang into Shaggys. The gang driving away in the "Mustard" Machine, debating who is the real Shaggy. Post-end credits The van has somehow been covered in giant Shaggy hair, which the GPS complains about. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Doctor * Shakey Joe * Mr. Hubley * Faith Villains: * Phantosaurs * Velociraptors / * Grad students * Fiery Phantosaur * Professor Svankmajer * Winsor * Ms. Deitch * Mr. Babbit * Rebels ** Tex * Phantom naval officers * Blair * Cullane Other characters: * Paramedics * Police officers at phantom naval officers case * Fred's teacher * Uncle Ted * Baby * Child Locations * Hospital * Mansion * Shakey Joe's Coffee * La Serena *** La Serena Spa *** Serena Park *** Mystery Inc.'s room ** La Serena Silver Mine ** Faith's All You Can Eat ** X=1- ** Dead Man's Peak *** Dead Man's Trail *** Dead Man's Curve *** Dead Man's Avenue *** Movie theater ** Florist ** Dinosaur exhibit * Camp City Objects * Hospital bed * Flashlights * Closet * Phantom naval officer puppets * Cups of coffee * Scooby's dog bowl * Daphne's laptop * G.P.S. * Scooby Snack * Wheelchair * Hot dog Vehicles * Ambulance * The Mystery Machine * Motorcycles Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * A bumper sticker on Winsor's car reads, "Been To Camp City", a reference to the previous movie Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare. Notes/trivia * A working title was Scooby-Doo! Attack Of The Phantosaur.craveonline.com/tv/interviews/163093-dwayne-mcduffie--bruce-timm-on-all-star-superman * In the opening sequence, Scooby eats from a box of Scooby Snacks. * Fred's increased interest in traps may be a reference to Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, which also has Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone producing. * This movie was included in Cartoon Network's Scooby-Doo! Back to School Marathon (August 10-11, 2013). Cultural references * The idea of switching on and off bravery and competence by hypnosis was done in The Court Jester, starring Danny Kaye. In that movie, the trigger was a snap of the fingers. * The movie has a lot of scenes similar to modern monster movies -- the velociraptors chase Shaggy & Scooby into a kitchen that looks like the one in Jurassic Park, the Phantosaur's rampage through the town is similar to Godzilla destroying Tokyo, and the town movie theater sign says Valley of The Gwangi and Beast From 20,000 Fathoms (two movies that star dinosaurs). Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Shaggy shows that he got a tattoo on the way to La Serena of a mouth chewing a chicken leg on his left arm. But in the next scene, when the gang are in Mr. Hubley's hot tub, Shaggy has his shirt off, and there is no tattoo on his arm. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * In Shaggy's hospital room, Velma goes from frowning concernedly to smiling in a close-up on Scooby-Doo, then back to frowning, in the space of three shots. * A real ER doctor usually wouldn't take X-Rays unless Shaggy was either experiencing chest pains or was suspected of having fractured or broken bones. * It is unclear how the ER doctor diagnoses Shaggy of a stress disorder by looking at X-Rays of his stomach. * An ER doctor generally wouldn't diagnose mental disorders (especially rare ones) as they do not have the training to properly diagnose and treat mental disorders. He likely would have given his opinion that Shaggy was experiencing some kind of extreme reaction to stress and then sent him to a specialist. * Apparently Fred is now a senior in high school. There's nothing that would suggest this in the previous two films. What the status of the other members' high school education is, is isn't given. * Although Shaggy wet his pants, he never put on new ones. * Daphne's parents must be the most neglectful parents in the world (as far as the Scooby-Doo universe goes) for letting their five-year-old drive a motorcycle. * Velma identifies the tracks at the spa as Dromaeosaurus tracks, specifying the Mongolian species (Velociraptor mongoliensis). This species of Velociraptor was actually quite small. It was also feathered. * It's unclear how the college students in the Velociraptor costumes were able to keep pace with both the Mystery Machine and Tex's biker gang. * When the gang are in the mine showing Professor Svankmajer the pictures they took of the dinosaurs that attacked the town, she remarks that the larger phantasaur might be what attacked her camp. Daphne's response indicates that the attack on Svankmayer's camp was news to the gang. Svankmayer then leads the gang out the only entrance to the mine directly into the destroyed camp. It is unclear how Daphne and the rest of the gang missed the wreckage when they entered the mine to talk to Svankmajer. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur DVD released by Warner Home Video on September 6, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur Blu-ray Disc released by Warner Home Video on September 6, 2011. Quotes Gallery Videos Scooby- Doo!Legend Of The Phantosaur - Trailer Images Phantosaur Movie.jpg|DVD References External links * TBA }} Category:Direct-to-video films *